


Fairest Of Them All [Art]

by cesibear



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesibear/pseuds/cesibear
Summary: “Mirror, mirror on the wall; who is the fairest of them all?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SereneQueen92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneQueen92/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fairest Of Them All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326336) by [SereneQueen92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneQueen92/pseuds/SereneQueen92). 

> Thank you so much to Serena for all her patience with me. I really enjoyed this collaboration. I hope I did your fic justice. Here's to us working again in the future.

"I just want true happiness and I think I could have that with you. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fairest Of Them All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326336) by [SereneQueen92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneQueen92/pseuds/SereneQueen92)


End file.
